


hot fanfic best

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/F, Revenge, courtney's smirk kink, i'm not, ily kate and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: end my life





	hot fanfic best

one day, courtney the super extreme girl pretty gender female (the one with the vagina) went up to kate and they loved eachother and courtney smirked at the gray cat the end let me die please


End file.
